


Kiss the pain away

by True_Wilson20



Series: Wolfstar & One-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Fest 2020, Sirius healing Remus, Slight Smut, Soulmates, at Hogwarts, chararters are assumed to be of age, do it in a hospital, it is assumed that The Prank took place in their sixth year, magical touch, occuring after the events of The Prank, smangst?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wilson20/pseuds/True_Wilson20
Summary: Sirius Black, the Gryffindor sixth-year student at Hogwarts has everything he ever wanted, a found family that loves him, a place he can call home and the cherry on top, boyfriend Remus Lupin. But a single prank on one fateful night ruins it all. With his love on stake, Sirius must find a way to win this trust back.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar & One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945921
Kudos: 30
Collections: Sirius Black Fest 2020





	Kiss the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> A big shoutout to Beth (ilovestopwatches) for the Beta help throughout! <3

The clock ticks slowly towards midnight. 

Sirius’ eyes trace its entire journey as it strikes the twelve. It begins a melodious tune that on any other night would have calmed the only occupant of the Gryffindor common room but not today. Sirius abruptly gets up at the sound and almost faints with the burden of his thoughts that have clouded his mind on such a night. He begins to pace up and down the common room stopping briefly to glance at the silver orb shining high in the sky.

‘The prime of the moon’.

He mutters to himself and thoughts of Remus howling in pain and agony cloud his mind again. He looks out of the window and spots his namesake. Sirius is shining the brightest on such a Black night, only second to the moon.

Moon

Moony

My Moony

Hence the spiralling resumes.

This is not the first sleepless night Sirius was spending on a Full Moon. Since their animagi achievements back in the fifth year, full moons are no longer dreadful. They have become the night of adventures. Him and the boys, ‘The Marauders’ as they call themselves would spend days planning this night, hoarding medical supplies and loads of chocolate. They would mostly go to the Shack an hour or two before the moonrise and spend the entire time frolicking around. They had played chess, gobstones, exploding snap, and even jumped a skipping rope. It was nice to spend some time playing together with no-one to tell them off. 

These playing sessions would then slowly transit into make-out sessions where Sirius and Remus would hoard the bedroom upstairs and kiss freely to their heart’s desires. 

The Shack is the only place that is free of judgments, free of any prejudice or discrimination. The Shack does not judge Remus for being a werewolf. The Shack does not judge Sirius for being the disowned family disappointment. The Shack does not judge them for being queer. It provides its inhabitants a new world, a new world they often spend dreaming about with their fingers intertwined and breathing evened out. Then, Remus would suddenly let out a cry of pain and that remained their call to head downstairs and be ready for the transformation and the night that followed. It was the same scenario for all their full moons. A total of twelve moons had been spent this way. But the thirteenth one is different. It is empty. Even the moon that has remained a source of beauty for the poets and lovers all over the world seems to be melancholy today. It has been dulled of its shine. 

Sirius Black, a Gryffindor sixth year student is to be blamed for this. Blamed for all of this. He was the first to spot a pattern amongst his best friend’s monthly disappearances. The first to confront the boy and accept him freely. The first to suggest helping him out and working the hardest to be an animagus. The only one to break the werewolf’s trust by ‘accidentally’ revealing his secret to their arch-nemesis. 

What had occupied Sirius Black’s thoughts that night remains unknown even to himself. What had compelled him to challenge Snape, Snape of all people to head towards the Whomping Willow and down towards the werewolf. Had it not been for James’ quick thinking, he wouldn’t be sitting here and nor would Remus be down in the shack. Not only would his stupidity have expelled him but also would have caused Remus’ execution. But what hurts the most was the period that followed. He had expected Remus to yell at him, to shout at him even hit him but none of that happened. Instead, Sirius was met with dead silence. A cold shoulder. 

_‘Remus! Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry’._

_Nothing in return._

_‘Remus, please look at me!’_

_An empty stare._

_‘Moony I- Please’._

_Eyes that looked past him._

Not only did their relationship suffers to the point of being on the end, Sirius was also denied coming to the Shack during full moons. He is no longer allowed to assist Moony. While it had seemed to be an illogical decision to leave a beta behind without an alpha to guide, the betrayal had hurt Remus to the point that the inflicted self-harm these transformations caused didn’t seem to be so painful anymore. 

He would rather face the wrath of the wolf inside him than face the person who broke his trust. Who showed Remus how much a monster he truly is.

Sirius had apologised, apologised profusely but Remus gave no response in return.

No amount of begging could earn back the reliance he had so easily wrecked.

Hence, Sirius was only allowed to remain at Hogwarts and worry himself sick. Today will be the first full moon without Padfoot and it is scary, to be honest. The wolf had grown used to having an Alpha to obey and two omegas in return. Now the stag no matter how powerful would be the easiest flesh target for the canine. But what is worse is how much the wolf would harm itself. How much the wolf would blame itself that it had been left alone. 

Sirius is desperately wishing he could do something to make the situation better. The prime phase has passed and the wolf will resort to resting now but it still remains a danger to itself. His mind continuously plays the events of last month on loop and though he is trying his best to ignore it but it somehow finds a way to bite him in the bottom of his heart as if it knows where exactly it would hurt the most.

_‘WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?’_

_James’s voice roared through the entire dorm sending a shiver down Sirius. Sirius, who had been bleeding, hurting, and could barely look at James through his puffed eye that would have turned purple by now remained silent throughout. He knew he deserved his mate's wrath._

_‘It’s up to Moony now to see what to do with you. You’re lucky Dumbledore thought the better of this and did not expel you! A-and S-Snape? Snape?’_

_James’s voice was shaking with fury now. It was evident how much the boy valued his friends._

_‘Why Sirius? Why? Why would you do this to him? You should’ve seen how broken he was. I had warned you. I told you if you hurt him, t-this would be over. Our friendship. T-the Marauders may not be...’_

_Sirius who had only just realised the intensity of his actions zoned out of the conversation mid-way and made a run for the hospital wing to see Remus, to apologise perhaps and tend to the injuries but meeting with the silent treatment got the best of him and upon Moony’s decision, he was banned from coming on the full._

The night has never seemed to be any longer. Why is the sun taking such a long time? With every passing hour, as the Earth rotates and the stars shift in the sky, Sirius’ anxiety rises higher and higher. His desperation is making him crazy and he just wishes, wishes that the rising sun would shine a ray of hope upon his head as well. 

While his capabilities are limited to his head, it doesn’t hurt to imagine the best. It doesn’t hurt to imagine a future as bright as the ray of light that beamed on his face. He brings his hand to cover his face from the rays and that’s when it strikes him. 

It’s morning.

The full is over.

Moony will be in the hospital wing and he can go and try talking to him again. 

He gets up at once and is on his way to the infirmary. He runs as fast as his beater legs can carry him and is there at the entrance in exactly fifty-five seconds that would have impressed the chaser,-James, had he had not been glaring at him standing at the entrance as well. 

‘What do you think you’re doing here?’

‘I’m here to see Moony, James. Let me in’.

‘No. You can’t see him. You don’t deserve to see what the wolf did to him’.

‘That’s exactly why I’m here. Moony’s too stubborn to realise this but he heals faster when I’m there. I can’t explain this but there is some sort of magic that binds us and his wounds go away upon my touch’.

‘He shall not know you’re there then. Last night, Peter mentioned how Padfoot was not there and you should’ve seen him, Pads, he lost control and nearly tore Wormy in half ’.

‘Not a word’.

True to his promise, Sirius remains silent throughout his way to the end of the hospital wing to the last bed right next to the window where the sunlight glistened upon the only occupant. He is rather lucky that Madam Pomfrey is done with her treatment and leaves Remus alone with her assistant and a seventh-year student, Helios.

Getting Remus’ attention is to be a difficult task now. The boy is staring straight ahead out of the window at nothing. Sirius carefully takes another step forward and miscalculates his path and ends up stubbing his toe at the corner of Remus’ bed.

‘Mphhmmhmh’

A series of incoherent noises draw Remus’ attention and he stares at Sirius with his wide amber eyes. He had already sensed him coming but thought that maybe ignoring him and continuing the silent treatment would drive him away but Sirius had to have the most ridiculous antic and also draws Pomfrey’s attention who had come out of her office to see what or rather who was causing the commotion. Helios, the bugger, is watching the entire scene unfold sitting cross-legged on the nearby bed while he quietly sips his tea.

‘What is a dog doing here?’ (God bless the boy for not being so thick-headed)

‘Just a stray, Madam Poppy, he keeps me company. Must’ve sensed me here. Good boy’.

He gently pats his head and the touch buzzes through Sirius who feels like he’s on a beach sipping PiñaColada while Moony dances with a grass skirt around his waist.

‘Don’t worry, Poppy, he’ll be alright. I’m right here. The dog’s very well behaved’.

Helios makes his addition to the conversation as well.

The last line was loaded with such sarcasm that Sirius takes it as a challenge and glares right at Helios channelling all his hatred towards the brown-skinned boy. Apart from the Marauders, he is the only one to know their secret. Sirius had offered to dub him as an honourary Marauder but James who was still feisty over Helios having asked out Lily in their fourth year had vetoed him against it. 

‘I’ll take your word for it, Helios, Make sure none of his friends Black especially, don’t come here. Nuisance those boys are, nuisance!’

With a cheeky smile, he waves Poppy off and then leaves the infirmary as well on the pretext of re-filling his teacup.

Sirius shifts back and finds himself alone with Remus now. 

He was not allowed to talk to him but hadn’t said anything about touching him. Moreover, according to his theory, it will only help him heal better and faster. But how to approach him without coming out as a pervert is to be a task. He gently steps forward and runs his palm on Remus’ cheek. 

Remus immediately flinches and bats his hand away.

This is not going to be easy.

‘If you think that coming here and asking for forgiveness using your sympathy as an excuse would work, you might as well leave me alone here’.

Sirius decides to take it slow. He puts his hand on Remus’ shoulder this time and tenderly removes the hospital’s white robes. The healing wound exposes itself and Sirius runs his fingers over it. The wound slowly fades away but leaves a tiny scar behind that has started to pinken. Sirius wants to touch it, kiss it and even suck the skin there but since Remus wouldn’t appreciate the groping he lets go of such thoughts. 

His fingers trail another scar that lingered on his skin and soon his hand is around the werewolf’s neck.

This time Remus doesn’t flinch or move away.

Maybe he can sense Sirius’ thoughts as well. Maybe he can truly see that Sirius is sorry and is more than willing to make amends. 

The fingers, tender as ever, are making their way up to his face. His cheeks, his temple, his eyes that make Remus shudder at the touch, his forehead, and making their way down to his chin. Sirius keeps his index finger between the cleft of Remus’ chin and lets his other fingers move towards his lips. 

Remus’ silence is slowly morphing into a consent that Sirius aches to receive.

He swings his leg over to the other side and finds himself sitting on the werewolf’s lap, fingers never leaving his face, eyes boring into his. And then all of a sudden, Sirius’ lips are on Remus’, pushing back firmly, urging him to kiss Sirius back.

Remus pushes him away gently.

‘Don’t Sirius’.

He says shakily while his hand rests just above Sirius’ heart.

Sirius brings both his hands around Remus’ neck and places his head on his chest. The sunlight makes the scar shine like the constellations. 

Soon, the hands rake down towards his collarbone and this enduring touch was enough for Remus to give in to what he desires.

He reaches out slowly, his fingers sliding against his soft forbidden skin, skipping across Sirius’ collarbone and sliding up his neck. The other hand buries into thick, luscious black hair and he pulls Sirius closer until he could feel the other’s warm breath against his cheek.

Remus’ skin is tingling, aching to be touched and for once, he lets Sirius do it.

Sirius had intended on going slow, thinking that after last night’s events, Remus would crave tender touch and kisses but their lips that crashed together speak differently.

Sirius arches his hips forward and soon there is no space left between them.

A soft moan escapes Remus’ lips and he finds himself surrendering to the hot, wet heat of Sirius’ mouth. Every bit of anger and desperation is poured onto their snogging, tongue dancing in each other’s mouth and teeth biting.

Slowly albeit reluctantly their lips part.

Grey eyes meet amber and they stare at each other with such intensity that the sun in the background blushes away. 

Remus shifts closer and closer until their bodies meld together into one. Sirius can feel Remus and his desire throbbing to be satisfied. The intense stare had exchanged something in between them.

Sirius’ hands slide downwards and hold his hips tightly. He pushes Remus further into the bed, sliding their hips in a newfound, forbidden pace. In this moment, all breaches were forgotten, all trusts rendered and pleasures given as both their bodies are pushed down and onto the hospital mattress that squeaks with the sudden pressure as if expressing itself over the boys’ newfound union. 

Both of them cling onto each other and let themselves get lost in the moment. This is new, this is an upgrade to what their relationship had been before that fateful night. 

As their hearts beat into one, clothes abandoned, bodies stick together.

They part once more, taking into each other. The sunlight sparkled through the window and leaves little patterns of rainbows on Remus’ skin that makes the boy look even more beautiful, if possible. A wave of electricity passes through both of them and an unsaid agreement takes place.

Sirius’ gaze never leaves Remus as he sees him turn over to him, submitting to him.

Submitting to _him._

This newfound trust is held with utmost delicacy as Sirius makes love to _him._

He can tell the boy underneath him is as overjoyed as he is, as his hands clenched the white sheets tighter, soft gasps and moans escaping his mouth occasionally with each thrust.

****

The clock ticks slowly towards noon.

Sirius’ eyes trace its entire journey as it strikes the twelve. It begins a melodious tune that calms the only occupants of the hospital wing on such a day. With the sheets clenched tight to their bodies and mind drifting off to post-coital bliss, Sirius holds the sleeping boy closely. His lips morph themselves into a tight-lipped soft smile as both their breathing evens out and slumber takes over.

The scent of love, trust, and forgiveness lingers in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> The slight smut scene in this chapter was loosely based on Chapter-15 of the Marauders Era fanfic [ 'Momentum' ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2857261/1/Momentum).  
> Say Hi! on [ Tumblr ](https://iamak20.tumblr.com/)


End file.
